


Even If They Are Blind

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Plot Twist, Probably should be re-written when I have motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei and Aoba were never apart, even after tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If They Are Blind

Being twins didn’t mean that Sei and Aoba would fight, like some people assumed. In reality, the two were really close. Maybe closer than siblings should be, nobody really knew how their relationship was. Before they had started seeing people, Sei and Aoba spent all of their time together, and even shared a bed. When they had turned nineteen, nothing really happened to change how they felt, but Sei had began going out with Noiz, and Aoba with Koujaku. They just really didn’t have the time for each other like they did before.

They still saw each other and talked, but not as much as before. At night, they would talk quietly while still sharing a bed as to not wake Tae-san, talking about their boyfriends and everything about them. Aoba often told Koujaku about Sei as well, but Koujaku never had a chance to actually meet Sei. Noiz never had seen Aoba either.

“Ne, Sei?” The German had suddenly spoke up one afternoon while him and Sei were at his house, just innocently watching television on the couch.

“.. Yes, Noiz?” Sei’s voice was always soft and quiet, almost fragile. He had gotten used to slow responses at this point, Sei seemed to think about what he was saying before he said it. That contrasted how Noiz talked, but maybe that was how they got along.

“You talk about your brother a lot, almost every time I see you. But I was wondering, about meeting him?” It really shouldn’t of came out so awkward, “I mean, I’ve never met Aoba before.”

“Well.. Aoba’s always busy at work during the day,” Sei started, “And after work he usually goes to see his own boyfriend, we’ve never really thought about you meeting him. Our schedules are coincidently in a way so that they overlap.”

 

Noiz had accepted that answer at first. Everybody had their own life to live after all, and Aoba had a boyfriend himself from what he knew. They’d meet someday, but it wasn’t anything to worry about.

At first.

Obviously, Sei didn’t come over every night. That would be impossible unless they lived together. Noiz didn’t really mind, their relationship might become boring if they saw each other every day and night. Though, on that particular night, Noiz had been out to get spare parts, and he honestly couldn’t remember what they were for now. But he caught notice of Sei, out in the busy streets. However, he could clearly see his thin frame hurrying into a hairdresser's parlor, even though it was closed at this time of night. And the male letting him in was a bit too close for his liking. Who was that guy? He could remember his name.. Koujaku?

Yeah, Noiz remembered now. That was Koujaku. They’d only met once, and it ended up leading to a fistfight. Needless to say, they didn’t get along very well, even from only encountering each other once.

Noiz tried not to let it bother him. He wasn’t positive that it was Sei. If he’d never met Aoba, maybe Aoba and Sei just looked really alike? He’d never bothered to ask what Aoba looked like. But he couldn’t be certain.

The next time he saw Sei, that was the direction of their conversation. Sei had simply explained that he’d never even met Koujaku, and his brother was dating him. That he would never cheat on Noiz, especially with a stranger. Though suspicious, Noiz told himself that Sei had no reason to lie to him. It was probably Aoba he saw anyways.

Koujaku himself had never questioned Aoba about Sei. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Aoba’s personal life, just that he was in love with and dating Aoba, not Sei. If Aoba ever wanted him to meet Sei, he’d say something and it would happen. If not, no big deal there. He trusted his boyfriend, it’d be okay.

* * *

 

Like many other night before, Sei and Aoba were in bed, with Aoba mindlessly saying something about Koujaku always having nosebleeds whenever either one of them made a move, the usual. His brother already knew how Koujaku was, by Aoba’s description. Aoba had stopped talking a little while ago, and when Sei noticed he decided to talk about something other than their boyfriends. Something still important, but not what they usually discussed.

“..Aoba?”

“Yeah, Sei? What is it?”

“I. . Well, I do really like Noiz.” He murmured, and Aoba moved closer to hear him, “I, well,”

“Have you found someone else? Who?” Aoba pressed further, interrupting.

“Well, Aoba. . I think, I just care about you more than Noiz.”

“. .Eh?”

“I mean, I just care about you more. . Like there’s more of a connection, you know?” Sei asked, and the two fell silent. It was quiet for a while. Both of them were thinking, though more so Aoba. Sei cared about him more? How did he feel about Sei? He loved him, but he’d always thought it was like family. A platonic love, he never stopped to consider the possibility of romantic or emotional, or even a physical relationship with Sei. How long had Sei felt this way?

“. . Aoba. ? It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted you to know.” After a while, Sei spoke again.

“N-no!” Aoba replied hastily, cutting Sei off again, “Sei, it’s fine. Because.. I’m not sure, but I think I might.. be in love with you too. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“What are we going to do then?” He asked, “About Noiz and Koujaku..? We can’t just dump them.”

“I. . I care about Koujaku, still. A lot, but, Sei, I still love you more, okay? I think it’d be better that we keep seeing them, and have our relationship, because ours is more..”

“Unnatural?”

“No, just unexpected..” Aoba corrected him, “Other people will just tell us why we can’t love each other, so just know that I do love you. I love you the most, but I’ll still be seeing Koujaku.”

“And I’ll keep seeing Noiz, but the same goes back to you. .”

* * *

 

“Hey, old man!”

Koujaku groaned, Aoba already sensing his irritation as the older of the two turned to face the German who was stomping over to them, looking as pissed as Koujaku must have felt.

“Noiz, what are you doing here?” Koujaku spat out, “It’s unlike you to go out of your way to start a fight with me.”

So, that was Noiz? Aoba looked the man up and down, not seeing what Sei saw in him. At least his fashion sense, Noiz would probably be fairly attractive if he wore anything but what he had on at that moment.

 

“You’re the one who’s trying to pick a fight!” Noiz replied, and Aoba was glad that they weren’t already at each others throats. Whatever they were upset about was probably stupid anyways.

“Sei,” He said, looking Aoba dead in the eyes, “What are you doing with this old man?”

“What. .?” He wasn’t Sei. Sei and him didn’t look alike besides their faces, “What are you talking about? I’m not Sei.” What was going on?

“Don’t pull this shit on me,” Noiz said. “Don’t think you can pretend that you’re your twin whenever you want. I know you’re Sei…you have his birthmark.”

“What are you talking about? I know that birthmark too, and this is Aoba. He’s always had it.” Koujaku replied, confusion replacing his anger. Aoba had a birthmark at the base of his neck, and sometimes his hair parted so it was visible, but this was Aoba. He’d know his Aoba anywhere.

“What are you talking about? I’m not Sei…we don’t look alike except for our faces. Sei has black hair, you should know that Noiz. He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?” Aoba responded, his voice a bit more smug than if he were talking to anyone else. Months ago he and Sei had began their secret relationship. Sei was his, not Noiz’s. Finally seeing the bastard made him angry, even if Noiz hadn’t done anything.

 

**“No, my boyfriend has blue hair.”**

* * *

 

****  
****

_“Nii-san? Are you feeling better today?”_

_Aoba had been six when his twin brother fell ill. He hadn’t grasped the concept, other than Sei was sick all the time and wasn’t getting better._

_“N-no, Aoba. . I’m sorry, why don’t you go play with Ren?” Sei’s voice was always quiet because it hurt if he talked too much, but if his voice was softer, that equalled in him talking for longer._

_“But Sei, I wanted to play with you!” Aoba replied, “I’ll wait with you until you’re better!”_

_“Aoba..”_

_The blue haired child had already sat next to Sei’s bed, “I can be patient..! I’ll wait for you to get better!”_

* * *

“Sei got sick when he was younger.”

Aoba had gone right up to his room when he got home, avoiding everybody. That left Koujaku and Noiz with having to explain everything to Tae, who in turn began telling them about Sei.

“He was really a nice boy, he loved his younger brother, but he just couldn’t live like that. Sei could barely move on his own by the time they turned eight. Aoba didn’t really understand, he’s slow to understand a lot of things, but especially when it came to Sei.” Tae said, talking slowly, like every word hurt. It probably did.

“Sei was sick..?” Noiz asked.

“Where is he now?” Koujaku added onto Noiz’s words.

There was a pause, “. . Sei died a few weeks before their ninth birthday. He’s been dead for a long time.”

There was the bomb. If Sei had been dead, then how were they led to believe that he was alive for years. Why didn’t Aoba say anything?  
****

“. . Aoba said he had dark hair.” Noiz said after a while. Long silences seemed to be recurring in this conversation.

“He did, it looked black though, like his eyes.” Tae replied.

“Tae-san, I don’t know what’s wrong with Aoba, but we need to get him checked out by somebody.” Koujaku said.

“I’ll call a Psychiatrist tonight, I’ll tell you what they say?”

“Y-yeah, can we go see Aoba?” Koujaku asked.

“Yeah.. Aoba.” Noiz mumbled bitterly. It was a lot to take in.

“I’ll go see if he’d okay with that.”

“Thank you, Tae-san.”

* * *

“Aoba-?!”

Aoba heard his brother's voice, following by a tight embrace from Sei, “Aoba, what happened? Why are you crying?”

“Sei. . It’s really bad, fu.. It’s really, really bad, Sei.”

There was no use trying to stop the tears falling down Aoba’s face, and Aoba had already decided that there was no consoling him. It was too late.

“Aoba, Aoba, look at me. .! Calm down, calm down and tell me what’s going on. .”

* * *

Tae had been about to knock on Aoba’s bedroom door, but she could hear Aoba crying in his room, alone. He was talking to himself, like someone was there. Nobody was there, she knew that. But she was able to understand a single sentence that Aoba had spoken.

**“They’re going to try to take you away from me Sei…but you’re the one I’ll always love the most.“**

****  
** **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I'm probably going to re-write this someday, but here it is!
> 
> Please read the AU for this, it's really good and I love it so much;  
> http://captiiveprincess.tumblr.com/post/97705564632/au-where-sei-and-aoba-grew-up-and-lived-with-tae


End file.
